Unexpected
by ThoseAmberEyes
Summary: A broken girl. A broken past. Bella is 17, homeless, and living on the streets of Seattle. Edward is 30, rich, and living the high life as one of Seattle's most acclaimed doctors. Rated M.


**Hi guys! I'm super excited for this story. It's something that's been sitting in my mind and I need to get it out. **

**I have no idea how long chapters will be, this first one is pretty short because I just want to set up the story. **

**Remember to R&R! Much love! **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

As I make my way down the dark street, I think about how I'm supposed to get something to eat tonight. The deli on 5th Street is closed for the weekend. They always throw away the sandwiches and rolls that they don't sell during the day, and I usually eat from there. I figure I could sit outside the mall and ask for food, but this kind of weather isn't very nice for being outside. A blizzard has been building up for the past couple of hours and has finally started to unleash its wrath.

I shiver as I wrap my thin arms around myself and keep walking at a brisk pace. There's never time to stop when you don't know where you're going, I've learned that plenty of times. My head throbs as I think about the beating I got from a guy when he tried to steal my backpack.

I shake my head clear of the memory and find myself standing in front of an alley way. This will do. I walk to the end of the alley way and nestle myself between two dumpsters. My knotted hair is stuck to the grime on my face and I try to brush it away, but it won't work. Frustrated, I lean back against the brick wall and pull my knees to my chest. I close my eyes and try to not to focus on the smell of the dumpsters. After about an hour, I give up. My mind drifts off and I start to think about my parents. I hate thinking about them, but sometimes my mind forces me to.

I grew up in Forks, Washington with my mom and my dad. I had a nice life, until my mom died. She passed away when I was 9 due to ovarian cancer. My dad went into a deep depression after that. He lost his job, started drinking, and rarely did anything except sit in front of the TV. He didn't talk to anyone and neither of us had left the house in months. When I turned 11, I had decided I'd had enough. I ran away from home and hopped a train to Seattle. My first few weeks here were hard; I couldn't find any where to stay and the minimal amount of money I took from dad was running out fast.

_I sat in a diner slowly chewing on some french fries when everyone's attention was turned to the TV in the corner. It was a story on the news. _

_"33 year old Charles Swan was found dead today in his home in Forks after a friend stopped by to deliver groceries. He was found hanging from the shower rod. Reports from his neighbors claim that his 11 year old daughter, Isabella Marie Swan has gone missing. If you have seen this girl, dial…", the rest drowned out as I looked at a sketch of me on the huge television. I grabbed my bag and bolted out of the restaurant as fast as I could. _

I woke with a start when I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me from between the dumpsters. I looked up at the huge man to see that it was the same man who had beat me up the last time.

"Ah, we meet again, princess," he sneered disgustingly. He smiled down at me in a way that made my stomach lurch. He licked his yellow teeth and laid himself on top of me.

I tried to wiggle myself away from him but his hold was so strong on me, that it was so use. He pulled my hair back and attached his teeth the my neck. He leaned up and began to undo his belt. I screamed and then he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't you scream, little bitch. No one is around and no one is going to help you. So shut the fuck up," he spat at me. Tears were streaming down my face and that seemed to egg him on even more. He started to pull down my pants and I began to panic. I bit the hand that was on my mouth, and tried even harder to get out of his grasp.

"Oh, you wanna play rough, huh?" he said. He stood up and began kicking me in the stomach.

_Pain, pain, pain. _

He kept kicking and kicking and he wouldn't stop. I kept trying to get away but he'd drag me right back to the same place. I began to scream again and he punched me in the face. I stopped moving as I felt blood start to gush from my nose.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard somebody yell. I felt the man being ripped off me and I cracked open an eye to see him being shoved against the wall opposite to me by another man.

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you guys decide to stick with me. Leave a review and let me know! **


End file.
